The Miller High Life
by CaffinatedQueen
Summary: Two girls who work in a bar are in for a huge surprise with what walks through their door. Little do they know but their lives will forever be changed. Cena, Batista, Orton, and others. R
1. Work Sucks

_Wow. This has been a long day. _Bella thought as she ran around the bar cleaning up after and serving people. Who ever said that working while going to college was easy needs to be shot. _And I volunteer! _It really had been busy tonight, what with all the Monday night football games the typical male can't watch at home alone . No, they must go to the bar and watch with their friends.

Most of them had cleared out. Now she was just cleaning up everything and wiping down the tables. It was just her and Sophie working late tonight to handle the rowdy men in the corner , Bret was in the back tallying up all the nights tips. _DING.. DING._ The bell on the door sounded, signaling that more customers had arrived.

Bella turned around and her breath was caught in her throat. There walking into the bar where she worked at were 5 of the biggest guys she had ever seen, 3 of which being the cutest that she had ever seen. They sat in the booth by the corner. Bella ran behind the bar.

"Oh my gosh! Sophie, look over my shoulder at the handsomeness that just walked through the door." She said excited, seeing as all the guys they had seen tonight were married men in their forties that had not't shaved in a week.

" Yeah girl, and you're the lucky one cause I'm stuck serving the pervs in the corner. Just make sure to at least let me help carry drinks over so that I can maybe get me some of one of them." Bella laughed. Sophie was always thinking about guys. But what normal female college student didn't.

"Alright. Do I look ok?"

"Yes, Bella go."

"Do I have something in my teeth or does my breath stink?"

"If you don't go then they may get mad and leave and neither one of us will get dates, which will make me mad. So get your tail over there because its my Friday night plans your messing with!" Sophie was beyond irritated; how was she supposed to get a date with Bella freaking out all the time.

"Miss, can you help us. Its been a long night." Said one of the men, the one with the multicolored hair. _Wow. His accent is worse than mine. _It wasn't every day Bella met someone with an accent like hers, well except for Sophie.

"Answer me NOW!" Bella said frantically looking to her best friend, freaking out because she had already made a bad impression.

Sophie pushed her towards them, "Your fine, now go!"

Bella walked toward the booth observing each of the men occupying it. The first to the left had long blonde hair, with a weird smirk. He wasn't as well built as the others but he wasn't small either. The man beside him was the man with multicolored hair from before. _Great he already hates me._ He was very handsome in the face, and a lot smaller than the rest. The man in the middle had a hat and T-shirt on. He was a looker, with a big head and big nose, but hey she could get around that. He had huge arms and a massive chest. The last was a cutie, but Sophie had her eyes on him. It was apparent from the way she stared when the girls had talked earlier. _Stay away from him, he's Sophie's. _She thought. He was tall with what appeared to be tattoos on his arms, and upper back coming out of his shirt.The man in between the last two was the biggest out of them all and very well built. He was tall dark and handsome. _So it's between the hat guy and tall dark and handsome for me. _

" Sorry. I'm Bella. What can I get y'all?"

"Just five beers will be great Bella, thanks. I didn't mean to sound rude earlier if I did."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry for not coming sooner." She said as she turned around. _Maybe he doesn't hate me completely._

"Five beers Sophie hurry, I already look bad." Bella was clearly loosing it. She hated to embarrass herself or look incompetent which often ended with panic attacks.

Sophie picked up on this. "Sweetie your fine, I'm helping you now." She had already heard the order and had a head start on getting the beers ready. " The tattoo guy with the short brown hair on the end is mine" she whispered.

"I know Sophie, I saw you eyeing him like a steak dinner as he walked in. I'm going for one of the two to his right." They had an unspoken agreement to not go after each others prospective dates.

They walked the drinks over. " Here y'all go." Bella said as she handed the three to the left their beers. The hat guy rubbed his hand on hers as he took the bottle.

"Im John. It s nice to meet you" he said, extending his hand towards Bella.

_Wow, he has gorgeous eyes._ Sophie kicked her under the table for not responding to his gesture. Bella quickly grabbed his hand, and shook. _Uh oh big hands, that means…_

" Im Jeff and this is Adam" The rainbow man said as he pointed to his right.

Sophie's man had extended his hand as well.. "Im Randy, and this is Dave." He was majorly staring Sophie down but she never broke eye contact. When she shook his hand he took hers and kissed the top. _Oh , Yeah he is perfect for her. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking with the guys for what seemed like forever the girls had learned a lot about the guys. Their jobs, and how Jeff and Adam had girlfriends. _Oh well their not who I want anyway. _Bella thought as she gazed at the two men who had caught her eye. John and Dave were very sweet and cool guys. Randy and Sophie had fallen into their own world whispering and giggling. The night shift proved to be fun, with the occasional banter from the rowdy corner booth that Sophie was tending to.

"How bout you share with me what you been serving him, hot stuff." The extremely over weight and really hairy man spoke to Sophie. _He is about to die. _Bella thought as she observed what was unfolding before her eyes. Sophie never let people disrespect her. EVER. But she didn't have a chance to retaliate seeing as Randy was already up and over to man. He had jerked him up from the booth and was headed out the door before anyone knew what was happening.

Sophie looked to Bella in disbelief of what was happening. She followed behind Randy to see him punch the human whale in the face and the man take off running.

"Thanks Randy, but I could have handled him." Sophie said not used to men sticking up for her.

" No, what he said was uncalled for, and I don't like my women being talked to in that manner." Sophie blushed.

"Your woman, we just met three hours ago."

" Yeah, but… I don't know I guess I skipped a few steps. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night for dinner." Randy said as he looked at her hopefully.

Sophie was overjoyed, "Of course I will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that we should go check on them?" Bella said worriedly.

"No, Randy has a hold on things, trust me." John said.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Randy and Sophie came in.

"Come on guys it is getting late" Randy yelled. All the men began to stand.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch tomorrow?" John said as he scooted out of the booth.

Bella was nervous. _He is gorgeous, he could have any girl, why me? _She thought.

"Yeah call me and we will meet somewhere." she said scribbling her number on a napkin and handing it to John.

"Cool see you tomorrow" and with that the men walked out of the bar. Two with smiles on their faces.


	2. Panic

As the girls rode home, they each told the other about their personal thoughts of each of the men. The girls had the same opinion on a lot of things, but their opinion on men definitely differed.

Jeff was a tattoo artist at one of the tattoo shops in downtown. The place was always full and had loud music blaring as you drove by. He seemed like a really chill guy. Bella saw herself being really good friends with Jeff, while Sophie saw him as a psycho. Adam was a cocky baseball player that neither girl could really stand to be around.

Dave was someone straight out of a fantasy for Bella. The way he just sat there and didn't need to say anything mystified her. Sophie felt that he was to big and couldn't stand his gaze, but Bella dreamed about it.

Randy was all Sophie could talk about. He was the major part of the girls' conversation, as Sophie controlled the conversation topic, while Bella thought about John. Randy and Dave owned a major law firm. Both were the cities top bachelors and had women falling at their feet. Sophie was a big tattoo fan; as long as they were only black and white, color tats were awful in her opinion. She admired his sense of style, but Bella laughed seeing as Sophie had only seen him one time. How does she know how he dresses? Bella has her moments of looking torn up, especially in the morning with her hair on top of her head.

Then there was John. He was what Bella's thoughts were consumed with. John owns his own garage and lives in an apartment above. He didn't have the most money, but Bella didn't care; she had plenty for the both of them. Well technically it wasn't hers.

Sophie and Bella had been best friends since the eighth grade in gym. The girls had always known each other but never really got along, now they are inseparable. Bella's father owns the largest real-estate company in the east, making it especially easy to support the girls. Yes, Bella Monroe and Sophie Garwin had it made, or so it seemed to the average passer by. When Bella was seventeen her parents got divorced, which wasn't the real tragedy. Bella's mother had always resented her, because she had been conceived at such a young age. This kept her mother from living a "full" life. Therefore, her dad felt he had to make it up to her and buy her love, and Sophie also reaped the benefits. All the girls were responsible for was their GPA's in college and it was mandatory to keep a job to learn responsibility. Guys weren't a big priority for Bella or Sophie, but it is always nice to feel like someone cares about you outside the normal circle of family.

As the girls pulled up to their two story rural home the girls were thinking of the dates the following day. Sophie was excited to see Randy, Bella was a nervous wreck. Bella fell asleep panicking, thinking of every bad scenario that could occur the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie awoke to the sound of Bella screaming her name and pounding on her door. "SOPHIE!!" Sophie looked to the clock, it read 9am. _I'm going kill her, she knows not to wake me up._ Sophie thought as she stretched and rolled out of bed. She didn't even have to open the door; she already knew what was going on. Bella was having a panic attack about her lunch with John. Sophie just didn't get it. How could someone so beautiful have such low self esteem to the point of not being able to function for the fear of looking stupid? She constantly worried what people were thinking. Oh wait, she knew why; Bella's mother was to blame. Since Bella's mother had heart such a young age, her parents had made her stay home to care for the child; that meant no parties or hanging out with her friends. For this she hated Bella. Mr. Monroe would often take Bella to work with him because he knew how her mother treated her, so when they got a divorce it was only natural that she goes with her dad. Her mother always criticized her every flaw and magnified it to the point that Bella would obsess over it and in turn think every one saw it, resulting in a panic attack.

"Bella it is just lunch. And your meeting him there so if you want you can leave in the middle of it." Sophie said as she opened the door to see the panic stricken face of her best friend. This was somewhat of a regular routine for Sophie and Bella. When Bella had panic attacks, she would talk it out with Sophie and try to rationalize it out with her. Sophie always listened and tried not to judge her. She would tell her that it will be ok and how to handle every detail of what she was worried about.

"Sophie what if he doesn't show, then I'll look stupid and the entire café will think that I am stupid."

"When you get there give him ten minuets, if he isn't there then pull out your cell and call me. I will come in and apologize for being late." Bella began to feel better. Sophie always did make the most complicated issue in Bella's eyes seem like nothing at all.

"But it takes twenty minuets to get there, which means I'll be sitting alone for thirty minuets alone and looking friendless." Sophie sighed; leave it to Bella to find the littlest thing to freak out about.

"I need to go shopping anyway. I'll be in town, so I will stay in my car and wait for a phone call if I don't get one I will assume that he showed up. Now, stop panicking and get a shower or he won't be able to eat for the horrible stench you'll be giving off. And then you won't have to panic because he won't be there." Bella nodded and walked to the bathroom. As she got ready, Sophie laid out an outfit for her to wear and discussed various topics she could bring up while at her lunch date so there would be no awkward silences. Bella began to calm down and eventually made it out of the house with Sophie following behind to make sure he showed up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sat in the café fiddling with her phone trying to appear busy and not lonely to the people around her._ I just know he won't show. I might as well leave. No, I'll call Sophie. _Just as she was about to dial the number she looked out the window and saw Sophie sitting in her car looking at the café, waiting to make sure he showed up. Bella was felt very lucky to have a friend like Sophie, who put up with all her panic attacks and crazy ideas.

"Bella, it's great to see you again." She was brought out of her thoughts by John. Bella couldn't help but admire him, with his mechanic uniform covered in grease on. _Ummm, he looks great. _What girl didn't have a mechanic fantasy, and Bella was sure he could fulfill it.

"Hey John, It's good to see you to. Has it been a busy day?"

"Yeah, but that means lots of money so it is ok. You haven't been here long have you?"

"No, I just got here about five minuets ago."

"Oh good, I would have felt awful if you had to wait." John smiled.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." This was the question she hated, of course Sophie says she over analyses it. If she says too much she is self absorbed, but if she says too little then it seems like she is being difficult.

"Oh um, I am 23, I'm going to college to eventually get a med degree, and I work in the bar I met you at." Bella sat there thinking about her answer. "How bout you ask me questions and I answer them that'll be easier so I know that I'm answering your question correctly."

"Why not just tell me what you want me to know about you?"

"Well, I uh, I just get nervous, and I don't want to go on and on and seem conceited. So please just ask questions and I'll answer." _Great Bella, now he sees what a freak you are. He is gonna get up and walk out. _

John laughed. "That makes sense. So what is your favorite food?" Bella sighed. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was an interesting two hours. They learned various useless facts about one another. They discussed everything from favorite roller coaster, courtesy of a tip conversation topic from Sophie, to their weirdest talents. Yes, what a classy conversation it was. Bella felt very much at ease with John and didn't panic anymore after the whole "tell me about yourself" incident.

They said their goodbyes and went about their ways, John going back to work and Bella racing home to tell Sophie about her date. John had mentioned going to a movie later in the week and Bella couldn't wait.


	3. Perfection is Overrated

_I disclaim all WWE affiliates. I don't own them. (Although… what I would do with them…)_

_Thanks for reading!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie had spent the better part of the day riding around the town they lived in, going in every upscale store she could find. She had looked Randy Orton up on the internet the night before, and had seen how popular he was. What with all the women throwing themselves at him, she had to look nice to keep up. _Great I'm turning into Bella, worrying about everything. _Sophie cursed herself as she put on her makeup, getting ready to her evening out.

Sophie had decided on a short cocktail dress that was green with a black belt that circled her upper waist and extenuated the boobs she didn't have. But that was ok; she made sure to go to Victoria's Secret to get a nice push-up bra to help make up for what she lacked. All in all, she couldn't wait for Randy to arrive. His conversation earlier had left her even more excited than she already was.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey baby doll, its Randy. Sleep well last night, or did I keep you up with all the stuff we were doing in your dreams?" The answer to that was yes. Sophie had had some of the best dreams that she had had in a long time, but he didn't need to know that._

"_No, I slept ok. What have you been up to today?"_

"_Nothing much, I've just been working on a couple of cases with Dave, although I've mostly been thinking bout you though and looking forward to our date tonight. I called to tell you to wear something nice because I have a very romantic date planed."_

"_I will Randy. But I'll let you go. I can hear Dave yelling something about someone needing to buy more condoms. Have a good day I'll see you later."_

"_See you later Sophie."_

Sophie rarely stresses about anything. That was Bella's job. Sophie put on her outfit and put the final touches on her hair. As she was walking down the stairs she heard Bella talking to Xavier. Xavier, or X was a friend of the girls since high school. He often referred to them as his two wives. He had a different relationship with each of the girls. His being over meant only one thing, his girlfriend had kicked him out…again.

"What you doing all dressed up big head. You got me." X said with a big cheesy grin.

"Don't flatter yourself X. I want a real man. One I don't need a magnifying glass to see." With that the door bell rang.

Sophie raced X to the door so he wouldn't say anything to Randy to scare him away. There were no feelings of any sort between X and either of the girls but friendship. He just loved to stir up trouble for the girls in their relationships. Bella pounced on X's back to hold him down.

Sophie opened the door to reveal an angry looking Tracy, X's girlfriend. All she saw was Bella on X's back in the floor and she went off the deep end.

"Xavier Marcus, what in the world do you think your doing?"

"I'm hanging out wit my friends. What do you think Tracy?"

"It looks like to me you came over here to hang wit these hoes. They aren't noting but cheep…"

Bella stepped in, "You need to just shut up Tracy. Nobody here is trying to sleep with X. We wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. And you're in our house and you WILL NOT speak to us that way so you can hit the road."

Randy drove up just in time to see Tracy march up to the door and hear the exchange of words. By this time Sophie had thrown her clutch down and was about to dash for Tracy who had reared up to hit Bella when Randy grabbed her and brought her to his hummer.

X dragged a kicking and screaming Tracy to her car and they left.

_I hope Sophie's date gets better from here. _Bella thought as she watched Randy pull away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Randy, stuff like that usually doesn't happen. I just couldn't sit there and let her hit Bella." Sophie pleaded her case to him. Praying he didn't think of her as a horrible person.

"Sophie, I understand. Loyalty goes a long way with me. If it had been Dave or one of the boys I would have done the same thing." Sophie sighed with relief.

"Ok. Maybe our date will get off to a better start from here," she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Randy pulled up to the restaurant, Sophie was flabbergasted. They were at the nicest restaurant in the entire city. You usually needed a reservation months in advance.

"Don't worry I called ahead they have a table for us." Randy said flashing his killer smile.

"This is really nice. You didn't have to…"

"Yes, I did. I want to impress you. Therefore, where else would we go?"

As Randy and Sophie walked into the restaurant, Sophie couldn't help but notice the look the two hostesses gave the pair. She then looked up to see a worried look flash across Randy's face and him roll his eyes. _Uh oh, what can possibly go wrong now? _Sophie thought as she observed the girls. Something was definitely about to go down.

"Reservations for two, for Orton." Randy said appearing as his confident self again.

"Sir, I don't have any reservations under that name. I'm sorry we are all full tonight." Said the blond with the hideous hair and way too much makeup on.

Randy smiled down at Sophie, "Yes there is I talked to my friend this afternoon and he gave me one. Call Ben up here, he will tell you."

The girls smirk and did as he asked. Two minuets later Ben came, "I'm sorry Randy, I promise that I wrote it down I don't know what happened. We are all full there is nothing I can do now."

The vein in Randy's neck started to pop out and Sophie didn't think that that was a good sign. "That's ok we turned down better plans anyway. Come on Randy now we can do that other thing." Sophie smirked at the girls and kissed his cheek. Seeing the girls faces turn from happy to mad only confirmed that they had erased it. So Sophie leaned up and kissed Randy with as much force and possessiveness as she could with the height difference, showing them who Randy was with.

"Come on baby," Sophie purred just loud enough for them to hear, "well go have a private dinner, or maybe just desert." Randy smirked at the two girls seeing how infuriated they were getting.

The pair walked out of the restaurant giggling and kissing until they got into the hummer.

"Sophie I made the reservations, I don't know what happened. I wanted to do something nice for you and now the evening is ruined."

"Randy, we both know it was those two girls that messed with the reservation. And the night had already started off rough, so how about we rent movies and order takeout and leave the nice dinner for another evening." Randy sighed. This is not he evening that he was known for. He always took his dates to the expensive places, he didn't get takeout and movies.

"Ok, but don't think I always do this because I feel bad. I told you to dress up and now this."

"Randy it was my idea for the takeout how about you go pick up the food and drop me off at the movies. I promise no chick flicks."

"Umm, now I'm even more embarrassed because my house is a mess and yours is like a fight night so where will we go?"

"Don't worry if I know X and Tracy, they are at home having makeup sex already. I'll call Bella and she can go to her dads. She already has to go there tomorrow morning so it won't be a problem, and there won't be anyone there."

"Anxious to get me alone are you?"

"Well, you caught me. No, I'm just trying to save our evening, and it will end with you going home, so no funny ideas." Randy smirked. He knew she was different and he liked that.

"Ok. If I must but, do you want Chinese or pizza?"

"What ever you want, pizza sounds good; cheese for me." And with that she ran into the video store, and Randy left to go get the food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie had called and explained everything to Bella, and she had more than agreed to go spend the night with her dad in the city. He owned a huge condo in the heart of the city, so it wasn't like total banishment.

Sophie ended up getting a comedy and she and Randy laughed through the entire thing. The pizza ended up being the wrong kind. Leave it to a man to not check inside the box before he leaves. So they ate chips and ice cream. The night had ended up being a wonderful night for both involved. It ended with a serious "goodbye" kiss but was more like a mini make-out session. Sophie couldn't wait to see him again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bella walked through the parking garage at her dads building, someone called her name. Her breath hitched in her throat when she turned around to see who it was.

It was Dave, who appeared to be getting back from a workout. He was wearing a wife beater and shorts. _Yum, this man is simply divine._ Bella thought licking her lips.

"Hey Dave, what are you doing here?"

"This is where I live. Do you know someone here?"

"Yeah, my dad lives on the top floor."

"Oh, so you're a Monroe. Um, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"You'll hear about it tomorrow. Sophie's date went wrong and they went to the house, so I came here." By this time they had walked to the elevators.

"Didn't you have a date with Cena today?"

" Yeah, we met for lunch." Bella said with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when she saw the look Dave was giving.

"Listen Bella , I know that we don't know each other well. But I feel a strong connection with you and I just want you to be careful with him. He is known for treating women badly." Bella was stunned. She never got that vibe from John and she really liked Dave.

"Um, ok Dave Ill keep an eye out. I believe you."

"Well I hope that I see you sooner rather than later, Bella. It was great to see you again."

"Bye Dave," She yelled as he walked down his hall. She would defiantly be dreaming about him tonight.


	4. A Late Breakfast

-1_**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**__ SPORTS PRACTICES TAKE FOREVER AND THEN IM TIRED. ILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE. Thanks to those of you that have been reading. I hope for more reviews to help me along with the story._

_Again I disclaim, I don't own any of the WWE affiliates. _

_Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bella and Sophie sat together for breakfast with Bella's father, telling him of their week. This was a tradition. Every Saturday the girls would meet with him so he could be updated on their lives. He loved the girls and paid for all their shopping trips and vacation get aways, which didn't happen often.

As the girls told Mr. Monroe of their dates the previous day his facial expression changed. He had always liked Dave and had even tried to set up a meeting between him and Bella. He would be good for her. Mr. Monroe had observed Dave with various women and was pleased. Dave always put the woman first, making sure that she was happy and comfortable. He was someone that Bella needed. A garage owner wasn't what she needed.

Dave had stopped by and spoken with Mr. Monroe about John, and had given him a warning to watch him and make sure that Bella didn't get caught up in anything. He and John were acquaintances not friends per say. Dave just couldn't get Bella out of his head, but he wasn't the type to poach other men's girlfriends.

"Why don't you invite them both for breakfast next Saturday. I would love to meet the men that have swept my girls off their feet."

"Ok daddy, just don't run them off." Bella said worried that her dad would think that John was beneath her. True he was, but she liked him. They had the same weird sense of humor and they just meshed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sat with Sophie and Randy, listening to her dad speak with Randy and Dave about business. How Dave got invited she didn't know. But the eye candy, she didn't mind. They had been waiting to eat for fifteen minuets. John was nowhere in sight, and Bella was beginning to get nervous. _Daddy is going to eat him alive. _Bella thought seeing the way her dad kept checking his watch. He was very particular about who the girls dated. True they were adults somewhat on their own. But what parent didn't worry about their children. Sophie's parents lived 3 states away, and trusted Bella's dad to watch over her as if she were his own.

"Well maybe he is direction retarded Bella. You sure know how to pick them." William Monroe scowled, examining his daughter sensing her nervousness.

"Daddy please, he'll be here. He promised." Bella said, whispering the last part to herself.

"Sir, the food is getting cold." The maid Amanda said.

"No sense in wasting food. Come lets eat." William said, ushering his guests to the dining room.

They all followed, except for Sophie who pulled Bella back seeing the tears in her eyes.

"He'll be here Bella." Bella nodded, giving her friend the gesture that she was looking or before going into the dining room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meal was filled with tons of laughter and debates. The most serious topic discussed was football and golf. Randy insisted that Sophie not lift a finger. He pulled out her chair and refilled her glass, Dave did those things for Bella.

As the meal came to an end, John came bursting through the door. Yelling. "Sorry I'm late. My idiot of a brother thought that it would be funny to set back the clocks." John smiled, hoping he was forgiven.

"Come John sit. Amanda will bring you your food." William said holding out his hand toward the seat beside Bella. John and Dave, both exchanged looks as he took his seat.

"So John, Bella tells me that you own a garage, how is that going." William inquired.

"Fine." John said with a mouth full of eggs. Bella cringed, this was not going to go well.

"Well since Mr. Cena isn't in the sharing mood how about we switch to Dave. How is the law firm coming." William said, with obvious irritation in his voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Bella and John took a walk to the park with Bella's dog Beau. "John I'm sorry about breakfast. He usually isn't like that." Bella said, apologizing for that morning.

"Bella it isn't your fault that your dad doesn't like me. I cant help the argument we got into, and neither can you."

Bella thought back to that morning cringing at the thought of what had gone down. Her dad had tried to get to know John and discuss sports, but that lead to and argument about team choice. Job choice was discussed and John felt that William was looking down on him for his garage and proceeded to have another argument with him. As Bella was getting up to go to the kitchen, he had yelled for her to get him a beer. Dave didn't like the tone he used and decided to let him know it by yelling at him to treat her like with respect.

"Bella, not to state the obvious or nothing, but your dad hated me. Does that have an effect on us?" John asked, stopping to look her in the face as she replied.

"No John. All I ask is that you don't make me regret not listening to him." Bella said with a serious look.

"I wont baby." John said smiling, kissing her temple. Bella smiled.

"I have to go back to work sweet heart. But I'll talk to you later, ok." John said befor walking off. _Great, now I'm all alone. _Bella thought as she saw a familiar face.

" Hey Bella." Jeff greeted. Waving ,wth a tattooed friend with a mohawk walking beside him.

"Hey Jeff, how are you?" Bella said excited. She had had a lot in common with Jeff the night they had meet in the bar. They spent most of their time talking to one another.

"Im doin good girl. Great to see you. This is my friend Shannon Moore. Shannon this cutie is Bella, she is the one that John has been seeing." Shannon smiled and shook her hand.

"Was that John that we saw leaving?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, he had to go to work." Bella answered. Jeff could hear the sadness in her voice.

" How bout you come with us. Were going to furnish Shannon's new tattoo parlor and we could use a female eye." Jeff said trying to cheer her up.

"Um sure, that sounds like fun. Just let me drop off Beau." Bella said excitedly, looking forward to spending time with Jeff and Shannon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three had spent the day laughing and goofing around. They hadn't gotten much shopping done. What, with getting thrown out of the stores for horsing around and breaking things. Bella had definitely found some new friends.

As they were riding down the road toward Bella's father's condo to retrieve Beau, her phone rang. Johns picture popping up.

"Hello." Bella said cheery.

"Hey babe, what are you up to."

"Nothing," Bella said stoping to laugh, "Just riding with Jeff and Shannon. Headed to dads condo." Bella said being cut off by John.

"Is Sophie with you?"

"No she went shopping with Randy."

"So your telling me that you are alone with two guys, when your suppose to be my girlfriend." Bella panicked. She didn't know that whole girlfriend etiquette thing.

"I'm sorry. We just went shopping. Were headed to back now."

"Well, I'll see you there." John said angrily, hanging up.

"Bella, John isn't normally like this. I guess he must really like you." Jeff said trying to sound reassuring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the three drove up, Bella observed John pacing in front of the building.

"Bye guys, I had fun today. It was nice meeting you Shannon." Bella said as she hopped out of the truck.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me." John asked. Bella couldn't really tell if he was mad, annoyed, or sad. Which really scared her.

"He walked up as soon as you left. He is your friend, I didn't think that you would mind."

"I don't. I just…I don't know." John said lowering his head.

"Come on we'll go on up and watch a movie and chill. Were both tired." Bella said offering a smile trying to make the situation better.

"Yeah, that sounds good." John said smiling. Wrapping his arm around Bella and escorting her inside the building.


	5. Laced Panick

_I disclaim all WWE affiliates. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie and Randy had spent the better part of the day enjoying each others company and shopping. Randy proved to be a valuable shopping partner, and Sophie returned the favor.

"Sweetie, we have been at this all day. I really want my energy so that we can be at something even more fun all night long." Randy smirked as Sophie was trying on swimsuits.

Sophie giggled. "I told you this was the last one, baby." She said giving him the sweetest eyes she could muster. Out of the corner of her eye she saw standing in all her trashy glory, Tracy, X's good for nothing girlfriend.

She could see her staring at them, and Randy noticed when Sophie tensed up.  
"I'm not going to have to break up a fight am I?"

"She is the one who was going to hit Bella. But, no, you won't have to do anything." Sophie smiled to Randy.

As the pair made their way through the store, Sophie ventured off to look at lotions when she heard a horrendous giggle. Low and behold Tracy was talking to Randy. He made a come help me face when he made eye contact with Sophie.

"Come on sweetie, we have a long night ahead of us and we don't need to be slowed down by any tramps." Sophie laughed inside seeing how mad Tracy was getting. Randy put an arm around his girlfriend and led her out of the store. Sophie laughed the entire way to the Hummer.

When they got in Sophie remembered that she and Bella had plans to meet their friend Carrie at her shop. "Um, Randy, Bella and I had plans to go to our friends store to see her this afternoon." Sophie shyly said to Randy guilty that she hadn't mentioned it before.

"Ok baby, do you want me to drop you off and come back and get you after a while?" Randy asked.

"Just drop me off and I'll have Bella bring me to your house." Sophie smiled hoping that he wasn't upset.

Randy returned the smile, "Alright I'll probably go to the bar in the mean time, so just call when you leave."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sophie arrived at _Laced Seduction _Bella was already there. Carrie was a lingerie designer. She had a thriving internet company going where people all over the country could have her products. She in person was very timid until you got to know her, which made it funny to her friends that she was in such a risqué business. She always gave Bella and Sophie samples for free and specially made certain ones with their figures in mind. Granted Sophie's were the only ones getting any use. Bella's hung in a good portion of her closet, never been used.

"Hey guys." Sophie greeted her two friends.

"Hey Soph, did you have fun with mister pretty eyes." Carrie teased.

"Yeah but that slut Tracy hit on Randy. She just wanted to get a fight started." Sophie seethed.

"Don't worry Sophie. Were here to try on outfits and have fun not talk about tramps." Bella said trying to lighten the mood.

"All right Carrie, give me the sexiest thing you got. I got a night planed for Mister Randy that hell never forget." Sophie said thinking of all the stuff she had planned.

"Don't worry; I have the perfect thing." Carrie said rummaging through her private studio. "So Miss Bella when will you actually use what I give you." Carrie said picking at her friend.

Bella turned red with the thought of her and John. She had never gone that far with anyone. And he was a blatant player. He would laugh at the thought of her being a virgin.

"Don't worry Bella, when your ready you'll have so much lingerie he won't know what to do ." Sophie said trying to put her friend at ease.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was shopping with your girl?" John said as he sipped his beer and played pool with Randy.

"Good, but she just about hit a girl. That one I told you about on our first date." Randy laughed at the memory. She was a spitfire.

"Where is she at now?" John asked

"She and Bella went to see a friend. Dude when I pulled up it was a lingerie store." Randy raised his eyebrows smirking at his friend.

"Oh yeah man, we are lucky guys." John said. Randy's phone began to ring.

"Dude who was it"

"Sophie, her and Bella are done shopping so if you'll excuse me I have plans." Randy smirked as he walked out the door. John then got an idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked John when he showed up at her door.

"I just wanted to spend sometime with you. You spent the day with friends." John said getting defensive. "What did you do today with Sophie?" He asked trying to sound like he didn't know the answer it that already.

"Um nothing, just talked at our friends store."

"What kind of store was it?" Bella sat there contemplating her answer.

"Just girly stuff," Bella said hoping that he accepted it.

"Randy said that it was lingerie." John said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was. What do you want to do?" Bella asked trying to change the subject.

"If you want to give me a fashion show I wouldn't mind." John smirked.

Right then Bella's breath quickened. "Not tonight John." She said leading him to the pool table in the game room. "Let's just play pool and chill."

"Ok babe." John said. _Well see how long you resist me Bella. _


	6. A Long Hard Night

_I disclaim all WWE affiliates. **Mature Content!!!**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sophie and Randy had decided to go out to eat. The pair enjoyed each others company. Randy kept making various phone calls through out the entire dinner. It was annoying, but Sophie didn't want to ruin a good evening with a fight.

"Yeah red is fine. I'll pay you tomorrow. Bye" Randy said hanging up the phone. "Sorry baby. That is the last one." He smirked.

"What are you getting that's red?" Sophie inquired as to see what was so important to interrupt their date.

"It's a surprise baby." He smiled taking a sip of his wine.

"Would you like desert this evening?" The waitress asked Randy.

"No thank you. I'll be having her pussy later this evening." He said with a straight face directed toward Sophie.

Sophie dropped her fork with pasta on her dress. When she reached for a napkin to wipe it off she knocked her wine over and onto the waitress.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Sophie said trying to wipe the wine off the waitress.

"Don't worry. It's ok. If I was going to have him at the end of the night I would be nervous with excitement to." With that Sophie returned to eating hoping no one would notice how red her face was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought that you didn't get shy." Randy said teasing Sophie as they walked up to his front door. Sophie just laughed as he opened the door and lead her through his house.

When they got to his room her breath was taken away. There were candles everywhere with red rose petals laid everywhere with a fire lit.

"This is why I was on the phone. The thought of you in lingerie made me start thinking, so I had someone do all this." Sophie stood in amazement. Never had a man done anything like this for her.

"Do you like it baby?" Randy said hoping that he wasn't laying the sex appeal on to thick.

"I love it baby. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to go change." Sophie said as she made her way to the bathroom.

When Sophie exited the bathroom, Randy's jaw hit the floor. She truly was a vision in lace. The woman walking toward him caused butterflies to come to his stomach.

The red "outfit" that she wore set off all her best features. Of course, Carrie had made it that way. He instantly felt himself get hard. _I'll have to remember to send Carrie a thank you card. _Randy thought as Sophie walked toward him her eyes evident with lust.

"Do you like it baby?" Sophie asked as she slowly slid her hands all over her body. Shacking his head rapidly he started to approach her, his intent to remove the laced garment. But what he didn't notice was the shoe he had thrown down earlier when he was trying to rapidly undress. As he approached her he tripped, falling in to Sophie and ultimately causing them both to fall. Randy's face instantly turned red and he looked away. _What is wrong with me? I am the guy who laughs at girls when they do stupid stuff not the other way around._ Sophie laughed and kissed him.

Randy continued the kiss, and carried Sophie to the bed gently laid her down careful not to hurt her again. Sophie looked up at the man above her, admiration and love was evident in her eyes. She slowly ran her hands all over his back, tentative to touch every muscle. She was slowly driving him crazy. He leisurely kissed his way from her cheek to breast. Randy unclasped her somewhat there bra and adorned them with kisses. As he slowly sucked her nipple into his mouth, Sophie's back arched with pleasure.

After a substantial amount of sucking, he moved his way down her abdomen. When he arrived at his prize he was disappointed to see that her thong was still there, but that was easily fixed when he ripped it from her body. _Hope that girl will make her another. _Randy was completely distracted by the beautiful sight that lay before him. As he probed her heat with his finger, Sophie arched off the bed.

"Baby I can't wait much longer," Sophie said. Randy smiled as he continued to work her core. Sophie realized that he was enjoying himself and she needed to put an end to his never ending foreplay. Sophie grasped his member and slowly pumped it, gradually increasing her pace. This proved to be his undoing. He instantly opened her legs and sank into her wet center.

"Oh yes." Sophie moaned. _Oh yeah, I got myself a screamer. _Randy thought as he dove into her over and over.

As the night went on they ventured into 3 other rooms and did countless positions on just as many surfaces. They proved to be the others sexual match; being able to counter every stroke and thrust that the other gave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella" rang through the house. _What does he want now? _"Where are the beers." John asked as he raided her fridge.

"At the store," John had been driving her crazy. While they were playing pool he would stand behind and grind on her. She could swear that the longer they played the stiffer his pants got. One time her directly poked her with his member and then said it was his pool stick. Did he think she was stupid? She had to get him out of there fast. They had decided to watch a movie, his choice. He picked the ones with the raunchiest sex scenes he could find. It was like watching porn with a few clothed parts in between. During those scenes he would rub her arm and talk about how he could do better things to her than what were in the movie.

John returned to the couch looking defeated and tired. "Baby, why don't you go home? I have a test tomorrow in Physics. I'll see you later."

John just looked at the woman before him. He had tried everything to get laid and now she was sending him away. "Whatever. Does Sophie have a test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?" What did her having a test have to with him going home?

"Well she's letting Randy get laid, why cant you. I spent the night dropping hints, woman." He was obviously irritated.

"Because I need sleep, John, and I'm not ready for that just yet. Just because Sophie does something doesn't mean that I do it." Bella was seething by this point and marched up stairs. John went up after her but his attempts to talk to her proved to be useless. She didn't want to talk to him, so he left thinking about the entire situation.


	7. Apologies

_I disclaim all WWE affiliates._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sophie arrived home early the next morning to freshen up before school. She felt wore out from the previous nights events, but you have to do what you have to do. Therefore she had to go to school with Bella. Sophie walked down the hall toward her room to get a shower when she noticed that Bella's light was still off. Not wanting to be late Sophie walked in to wake Bella up. But Bella was already up. Her eyes were puffy and red with what appeared to be remnants of tears underneath her eyes. She was curled up in her bed in the fetal position just crying. Sophie felt awful. She had had a wonderful night while Bella had been at home crying.

"Bella what happened?" Sophie asked concerned.

"Nothing Sophie," she said as she turned away.

"Bella, tell me. You know that you can. We can work this out together. Let me help."

"Last night John and I got into a fight and I told him to leave and he got mad. There." Bella said avoiding eye contact with her best friend, giving a sign that she was lying.

"Tell me the rest, Bella. I'm your best friend; I know when you're leaving something out."

"Well you know me. He was making me uncomfortable, so …"

"What do you mean uncomfortable?" Sophie said in a deathly calm voice eyeing her best friend.

"He just… well… he kept doing things that, well… he kept rubbing his dick on me and telling me all these things he wanted to do to me." Bella said, racing through the last part.

"Did you tell him to stop?" Sophie asked, knowing the answer was no, because Bella would be too scared to.

"I just hinted at him to leave, that I had a test. Then he asked if you had a test. And when I said yes he went on about how Randy was getting laid and he didn't see why he couldn't." At this point Sophie was livid. He was trying to pressure Bella into having sex with him by making her feel bad.

"Did he leave?"

"I ran upstairs and cried. The door was locked so he couldn't come in. He knocked on the door and tried to get me to open up for about thirty minuets but gave up and went home."

"Bella you did the right thing. If you don't feel comfortable then get out of the situation. Don't let him make you feel bad about the sex thing."

"I'm not waiting on a ring or nothing. I just want to really be sure that the guy cares about me. I don't want the guy to get off and leave. I want it to mean something. Who knows maybe I'm making to big a deal about this. How much does a male prostitute cost? I'll let him do the deed and John and I can get on with our lives."

"Why a prostitute?" Sophie asked, laughing, trying to see her friend's logic.

"Well I don't want to look stupid in front of John. So who knows sex better that a male escort? That's right no one. And I can get one from out of town so that I won't have to see them ever again."

"That is too detailed to have come up with it off the top of your head, Bella." Sophie said taking in what just came out of her mouth.

"Well, I've thought about it. And it's that or get John drunk so he won't remember. But I don't know what type of drunk he is so I don't walk him to go all psycho animal mode on me." Sophie just laughed leave it to Bella to have the wackiest ways around things.

"It will happen when it is supposed to. Now we have a test to go take, and we don't want to knock everyone out with how we smell. So let get ready and go." Sophie said thinking about how she was going to kill John.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was working on the old Chevy that had come in when he heard a car door slam. Low and behold the very person he was hoping to avoid was walking toward him. Sophie. And she looked like she was ready to kill.

"What makes you think that you can just rub up on a girl and get her to sleep with you? Trust me honey, you ain't nothing special. There ain't no women falling down at your feet. So don't expect Bella to." Sophie said with her arms crossed staring a hole through him.

"Sophie this is between me and Bella. She is an adult…"

"Did you ever stop to think about how Bella would fell about it? Maybe she doesn't want to suck that small thing that resembles a dick. Huh? Did you ever consider that?"

"Then why did she go get lingerie?" John said smugly. He just knew he had the argument won. Sophie just laughed.

"Our friend owns the shop, you idiot. We went there to see her. Everything that she has given Bella still has the tags on it and has never been worn. I don't even think that she tried it on at the shop. Carrie just gets her measurements and makes them only to be put in her closet."

"Well why does she have lingerie if she isn't going to use it?"

"You're an idiot. Think. She hasn't had sex yet. That's why she sent you away, num nuts."

John just sat there. Beautiful Bella was a virgin? What guy wouldn't sleep with her? Then it hit him. She was waiting for someone special. That is when he set his new goal. He was going to be that man.

"I'm sorry. I never thought about that."

"You do know that she has low self esteem, and that is why she has panic attacks. So don't push her. The person we see isn't the one that she sees." Sophie said turning to leave, but quickly spinning around to face him. "And if you don't fix this, I WILL fix it for you. So for your reproductive purposes, fix it." With that Sophie left satisfied with her day's work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was driving around town thinking about everything that was going on in her life at the moment. She had stopped to have lunch with her dad that afternoon, and guess who he had come with him. Dave. Bella's dad had been leaving subtle hints about Dave in private, but it was surprising to see him. Dave didn't flirt with her but he did make conversation. _Maybe it's just his wishful thinking._ Bella thought but was quickly brought back to earth when Sophie turned off the street John's garage was on. _She said she was going to Randy's. _Bella knew not to tell Sophie. She always stuck up for her and fought her battles. Bella didn't always need that she just needed someone to listen to her, not handle it themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was sitting at home watching TV when the door bell rang. When she got there and saw who it was she wanted to run. It was John.

"If you're here cause Sophie threatened you the just go away." Bella yelled from behind the door, hoping that he would leave.

"I haven't seen her." John said hoping that she was bluffing about knowing about Sophie.

"I saw her leaving dumb ass. If you're trying to apologize, it's best not to lie to me." Bella said annoyed.

"Yes, she came by. But she just put things into perspective. Bella I came on my own. I would have brought flowers or something but I didn't have time." John said; the last part as he entered through the door as Bella opened it.

"Then why did you come?"

"I never thought to the fact that you would be uncomfortable with the thought of having sex." Right then Bella turned red and turned away from him. _I figured shed tell him to apologize, not tell him all my secrets. _Bella thought.

"It's ok Bella. If you'll just give me another chance, I won't push it anymore. I'll let you decide on when you're ready. And when you are I'll be here waiting." John said rubbing her back. Bella turned around and kissed him.

"Bella you're a beautiful girl. And I hope that I'll help you realize just how beautiful you are."

"I trust you John. But I have one question."

"What is it?"

"What did Sophie threaten to do to you?"

John laughed. "To make it to where I can't have children. But she didn't put it as nicely."

Bella laughed. "Do you want to get something to eat I'm starving and I have no groceries."

"Yeah come on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie came through the door surprised to see Bella sitting there.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I just got back from dinner with John. Thanks for everything. But you didn't have to tell him the whole virgin thing." Bella said.

"I'm sorry I was just worried about you. I know how sensitive you are."

"I'm grateful for you Sophie but enough of this mushy stuff Nip/Tuck is coming on."

With that the friends settled into a calm night.


	8. A Panicked Realization

_I disclaim. **Sorry guys. I have a friend that proof reads EVERYTHING and i made the mistake of forgetting to send it to her. So here is the grammatically correct version. I apologise for what she called a kindergardners work. Enjoy!!**_

* * *

"So Bella, what do you think of going to see a scary movie." John asked as he and Bella had their regular afternoon phone conversation. 

"Sounds cool to me, what did you have in mind? Nothing to scary; I have a test tomorrow and I need the sleep."

"Don't worry honey; I won't make you see anything you don't want to."

"Ok, just come get me whenever."

"Well, can you come get me, I don't have a car right now."

"How can you be a mechanic without a car? Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." John lightly laughed. Bella instantly felt bad.

"I'll come get you John. I'm sorry, I dint mean it."

This was only one of these conversations John and Bella had had over the last two months they had been seeing each other. Sophie was always telling Bella how he was taking advantage of her. They had resolved their issues, and John hadn't pushed the subject of sex at Bella again. Sophie nearly tore his dick off, and the lecture from Dave, Randy, and Jeff didn't help the situation.

Sophie and Randy were having a wonderful time together. They often used the Monroe's yacht for weekend getaways, with Randy spoiling her every chance he got. Of course what woman didn't love to be spoiled, but Sophie made it a point to return as much as he gave. Sophie rarely stayed at the house anymore, leaving Bella alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Christmas time, and Bella and Sophie were at the Monroe's condo for the Christmas Eve dinner. Randy and Dave had attended. John was supposed to be there but once again hadn't showed up. This angered Dave, _She deserves so much more. I could give her more. _Dave thought angrily. John would often come to hang out with the guys talking about Bella and how nervous she always was, making fun of her. This drove Dave crazy, he accepted Bella for who she was. She consumed his every thought.

"Well daddy, I'm going to go. I need to get back before it gets too late." Bella hated driving late at night, and Sophie was staying with Randy, so she needed to get a move on.

"Ok sweetie. Good night I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella said her goodnights and left. Dave followed behind to make sure she got to her car without any problems.

"Are you following me Dave?" Bella blushed with the thought.

"Oh no, I'm just going to run to the store. I need a few last minute things."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Bella went to her car, but it wouldn't start. _At least my boyfriend is a mechanic. _Bella thought.

Dave was waiting for Bella to pull out, but when she didn't he walked over.

"Is everything ok, Bella?" Dave asked.

"Um, my car won't start. Don't worry, I'm calling John." Bella said as she waited for him to pick up.

"Crap." Bella said under her breath. Leave it to him not to pick up when she needed him.

"I'll drive you over there to him, and we'll drop off your keys." Dave prayed she would agree so he could spend more time with her.

"Um, ok." Bella instantly got nervous. John had voiced his dislike for Dave, and she didn't know how he would take to them showing up together. The truth was, John saw how Dave looked at Bella, and he knew that Dave saw through the facade that he had put up.

The ride over was filled with laughing and giggling. Dave and Bella had always gotten along. Bella walked up to the garage to see the lights in the apartment above it were on. And a car parked outside. _Maybe he finally got a car_, Bella hoped. As she walked up the steps with Dave following, a faint moaning became louder and louder.

Bella instantly got nervous. She and John had never done anything sexual for her fear of him making fun of her. He had always done it when they made out or anything else, who knows how he would make fun of her if they went to that level.

As they approached the door Bella came to the realization that her worst fears were coming true. For Dave it was like watching a car wreck and not being able to look away. His heart broke for Bella.

"_Oh John," _Could be heard from behind the door. _She sounds like a howling dog. _Bella thought. "_Yeah, baby. You like what I do to you don't you." _John said to the apparent slut he had brought home.

Bella barged through the door and wished that she hadn't. Before Bella and Dave were a naked John and some slut. The slut was propped up on the counter with John's head in between her legs; the look of pleasure evident on the girls face. Dave lounged for John dragging his head from the between blonde's legs by his hair.

"Bella deserved more than you. I told you to treat her with care, that she was special. And here I find you doing this." Dave seethed to John right before he proceeded to punch his face in. Bella sank to the floor. _I knew I wasn't good enough, that it was only a matter of time. I was stupid to think he would want someone like me. _Bella scorned herself, realizing that a panic attack was coming. _Now I look like the worlds biggest idiot to Dave._

Her breathing started to pick up. Dave noticed and whipped around, running to Bella.

"Breathe Bella, breathe." Dave coached her.

"Ha ha" John laughed. He always did this. Laugh at her when she panicked. That just made it worse. _I knew not to do this, trust him. I'm just a joke. _With that the lights went out for Bella. Dave panicked when Bella closed her eyes and fell over. Dave picked up her unconscious body and carried her to his truck. Now it was Dave's turn to panic. _What do I do? _Dave thought, racking his brain trying to think when the sudden realization came to call Sophie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah baby that's it. You're so beautiful baby." Randy said as he gazed at the sight before him. He was in his mind receiving the best head he had ever gotten. He was on the edge when the phone rang. Sophie looked up at him while continuing her objective of getting him off.

"They can call back later baby." Sophie just looked at him. "Fine, but you aren't stopping." Randy said as he picked up the phone.

"Someone better be dead or dieing. Who is it and what do you want?" Sophie stole the phone from his grasp.

"Hello." Sophie said sweetly trying to make up for her boyfriends blatant aggravated answering of the phone.

"Sophie…Bella…at Johns…whore…not breathing." Dave was going in and out. Sophie instantly got off the floor and ran to get clothes on.

"Randy you better get clothes on, cause I'm going to kill someone tonight." Sophie said with the straightest face to the point of scaring him.

"What's going on?"

"Something with Bella at John's and someone is not breathing. I'm assuming Bella, so we need to get over there. I have her shot to regulate her anxiety. Dave needs us." Sophie yelled as they got into his hummer.

"What's Dave doing there?" Randy wondered.

"You know what, I don't know." The more Sophie thought about it the happier she got. Bella needed a strong sensitive man. And Dave fit the bill. She just hoped that they got there in time for Bella to be ok.


	9. A Shot of Feelings

As Sophie and Randy pulled up to the garage they saw Dave with Bella in his arms. Bella appeared to be passed out with Dave holding her in his arms. Sophie instantly felt her eyes wet with tears. She hated to see her friend in that kind of state. It had only happened once before, with her mom.

As the pair got out of the Hummer they could hear Dave chanting softly, "Kepp breathing, Bella, keep breathing." Sophie ran up to Dave and Bella with her shot in hand.

"Here Dave, we have to put this Epinephrine shot in her leg." Sophie said in a hurry, trying to get her friend back to breathing.

"What is that going to do?" Dave asked in a shaky voice.

"It will get her to jolt awake. It's adrenaline, so that she'll begin breathing regularly again." Sophie always carried the shot, incase this ever happened. Dave slowly backed up letting Sophie and Randy handle the situation at hand.

After they gave Bella the shot she began to take slow, shallow breaths. By this time Sophie had a steady stream of tears running down her face. Randy turned around to find Dave gone.

"Sophie. It was awful, I'm so stupid." Bella cried onto her friend's shoulder as she told Sophie of what all had happened. Sophie patted her friends back as she told her it would be ok. The two got into the Hummer when they noticed that the two men were not around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Randy came up the stairs he heard a girl screaming and crying. _What could be going on? _Randy thought as he went up the stairs. When he came around the corner he saw a young blonde with her hand over her mouth crying and screaming. As he looked to the left he saw Dave repeatedly punching John in the face screaming at him.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through in the last twenty minetes? I've been holding Bella praying that she would wake up again. That she would breathe again. You didn't even care when she passed out. I came back up here to find you getting head. She doesn't deserve this," Dave screamed at John as he used his face and body as a punching bag.

Randy raced forward to pull his friends apart. "Come on Dave, Bella is awake again. Let's go before you kill him. You won't do Bella any good in jail." Randy said as he dragged Dave out of the apartment. Once Dave was out, he raced toward Randy's Hummer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie drove Randy's Hummer to Dave's condo, while Randy followed in Dave's truck. Dave held Bella in his lap as they rode with Sophie. He gently rubbed her head as she slept; the night's events taking their toll on her body.

"Is it ok for her to sleep?" Dave asked Sophie as he gazed at Bella.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. It just takes a lot out of her when that happens. I'll stay with her tonight to make sure that she's ok." Sophie said, eyes fixed on the rear view mirror watching the way Dave intently looked at her best friend.

"I'll stay with her, my condo is only down the hall, and I've already inconvenienced you and Randy enough." Dave laughed as he recalled his phone conversation with Randy.

Sophie giggled. "Dave you did the right thing by calling me. But I don't know…"

"Sophie. I really care about her. I've sat by and watched how John has treated her. I feel like I'm falling in love with her." Dave said still admiring Bella's beauty while she slept.

"What about her do you love Dave? She is very sensitive and it will take her a while to be able to trust someone again." Sophie said, already knowing that Dave's feelings were genuine but wanting to hear him say them.

"I love how innocent she is." Dave said running his fingers through her hair. "I love her sense of humor, and how goofy she is when you two are together. There is just so much that I love."

"Why haven't you done anything before now? You just sat there and watched him hurt her."

"All I could be was her friend. I don't like to get in peoples relationships. I'm not a home wrecker. But I did make several trips to that garage, to make my point clear for him not to hurt her. But as we see that did no good."

"Dave," Sophie said as she pulled into the condominium complex, "I know that you are exactly what my best friend needs. Be careful with her." Sophie said.

Dave carried Bella up to his condo, and Bella left with Randy.

"Is she going to be ok?" Randy said as he got into his Hummer.

"Yeah, Dave will take care of her."


	10. A suuden realisation

Dave carried Bella into his condo and sat her down on his bed. She looked exhausted. Dave changed his clothes and crawled in bed beside her, watching her sleep. She was the most beautiful women in his eyes. Why would she not think that she was? It drove him crazy how she always put herself down. How could she think that the thing with John was her fault? He should have beat John more, but Bella needed him. He would make sure that got that she deserved in a man, and he was determined to be that man.

--

Sophie sat in Randy's living room thinking about the nights events. Why did things like that always happen to Bella? She was the type of person that would do anything that you asked, and all you wanted to see was her happy, but that never seemed to happen for her. John was just the latest in a long line of men that had treated Bella badly, but Dave seemed to be different. Sophie only hoped that Bella would let go and open up to Dave and allow him into her world, if she could do that then they would make an awesome couple, they would last.

"Babe, can we get back to the fun that we were having before Dave interrupted?" Randy asked with a smirk as he rounded the corner with a can of whipped cream in his hand. Sophie leapt of the couch, leaving her thoughts and concerns of Bella behind, temporarily, to enjoy what she had with Randy.

--

Bella woke up to a huge arm wrapped around her waist. She instantly tensed, but relaxed once again when she realized that it was Dave's arm that had her pulled to his chest protectively.

"You ok sweet heart?" Dave asked rubbing her arm. He had felt her stir when she woke up but didn't want to startle her first thing.

"Yeah, why am I here?" She asked wondering where Sophie was.

"I brought you here to take care of you, Sophie went with Randy. Would you like some breakfast? I'll cook whatever you like." Dave said smirking trying to put her at ease.

"You can cook?" Bella teased. Dave was relieved to see the Bella he knew shine through.

"Yes, I didn't get this big by not eating." Bella laughed and followed him into the kitchen.

"So what will it be?" Dave asked as he roamed through his pantry.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Bella said sitting at his counter.

Dave made an assortment of breakfast food, Bella didn't know how they would eat all the food, but Dave proved to be a human vacuum cleaner. The pair made their way to the living room and settled down to watch a movie.

"Bella, I just want to say one thing and we will never speak of it again. Ok." Dave said wanting to express his thoughts without her shutting him out. Bella nodded.

"Sweetie, last night was not your fault. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and John is a fool for what he did." Bella blushed at his words. "You are an amazing person, inside and out. I cant tell you how hard it was to sit there and watch you go out with him." Dave said looking straight into her eyes. "Bella, I am twice the man he will ever be. When you are ready I want you to know that I will be here waiting. I want to be there for you, to comfort you and take care of you." He said rubbing her hand in his. Bella could see the sincerity in his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, not a full tongue kiss, but a kiss none the less. Pulling back smiling, her and Dave settled into a lazy afternoon cuddled on the couch in each others arms.

--

Bella entered her and Sophie's house not expecting to see Sophie sitting there.

"So, did you and Dave have fun?" Sophie asked as she looked at a magazine.

"Why did you leave me with him?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you should have seen how upset he was, he insisted that you stay with him." Sophie said. Bella smiled thinking about Dave, he truly did care about her.

"Thanks for coming last night. I am sorry you had to come out there, but I was so…"

"It wasn't your fault Bella. He made that decision. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself." Sophie said in a serious tone, knowing that inside Bella was blaming herself, she always did. Bella nodded her head and went upstairs to her room.

Sophie followed behind her, only to see her looking through her closet. "What you looking for?"

"Dave wants to meet for lunch on Friday." Bella stated but never lifted her head.

"Honey it is Monday night, why are you looking for something to wear already?"

"I just… I really want to impress him." Bella said looking down embarrassed at being caught stressing over their lunch.

"Sweet heart that man is head over heels for you. Don't worry about it. Whatever you wear, he will think you are beautiful. And anyways, this is an excuse to go shopping." Sophie smirked. Bella laughed she knew Sophie was her friend for a reason.


End file.
